


Don't Cry My Little Angel

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Our Little Angel Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby!Cas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Teen!Dean, Winter Time, baby's first bump, booboo - Freeform, daddy!dean, father/son relationship, happiness, panic mode, teen parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19.Tears<br/>Dean is experiencing one of the scariest moments as a new parent. Baby's first booboo. And he's has no idea how to handle this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry My Little Angel

Winter vacation was one of Dean’s favorite times of the year. Not only was it around Christmas and the holidays where he could see the people he loved, but it also mean no school or work for two and a half weeks. Which meant more time during the week with little Castiel. And Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

It was only a month before Dean would be eighteen and still about four months before Castiel’s second birthday when the day went downhill for Dean. Dean was currently home alone, on the eve of Christmas, with Castiel, as Sam was spending the day with his mom and dad before he was allowed to head over to Dean’s for Christmas morning. Bobby, Ellen Jo and Ash also wouldn’t be here until tomorrow, due to the bad weather outside. Dean insisted that the family come tomorrow when the snow fall was supposed to lighten up. He’d rather they not drive during the current weather conditions outside at this time. It took a lot of negotiating and pleading on Dean’s side but in the end Bobby and Ellen caved, promising to be at Dean’s apartment bright and early on Christmas morning. Dean was excited. Castiel would surely be in for a surprise on his second Christmas. Last Christmas had also been magical but Castiel had only been eight months at the time, and didn’t understand Christmas like he did this year.

Castiel was seated on the living room floor while Dean was in the kitchen, trying to scavenger something decent to make for dinner for the two. He had been running low on supplies but with the sudden bad weather, Dean had been unable to actually get something decent from the store.

Every few seconds Dean always checked closely into the living room to make sure that Castiel was safe and fine. He knew he was being a bit paranoid but Dean couldn’t help it. Anything could happen to Castiel if he wasn’t paying attention and Dean didn’t know if he could live with himself if he allowed anything to happen to Cas. Thankfully, every five seconds that Dean checked on Castiel, Castiel hadn’t really moved from his spot on the floor. His toys, soft and hard, were scattered across the entire floor, making it look as if a tornado had blown through the room. When it actually, had just been an energetic twenty-month-old. Dean laughed quietly to himself making a mental note to pick all of the toys up after Castiel was in bed, so he could actually put out the Christmas presents. Right, like Cas needs anymore toys.

Dean glanced away from the living room for only a moment in order to grab a pot from down below. It looked like there would only be spaghetti again tonight. Honestly, he’d only looked down for not even ten seconds. Really, he would swear on his baby that he hadn’t looked away for very long at all. No way.

But still, it was enough time.

Because in those ten seconds or less, Dean could hear three sounds.

One was the sound of a loud thump. Like flesh hitting something hard. The next was a softer bump. And the third was a shrill shriek from Castiel. Dean had dropped the pots and snapped his head up as soon as he had heard the loud thump! He was just in time to see, Castiel standing on his own two legs, before tripping and falling face-first into the coffee table. Dean’s heart skyrocketed with fear as soon as Castiel fell and before he knew it, he was sprinting to Castiel’s side.

Castiel had begun walking at about sixteen or so months. Meaning he had some experience but the baby was still wobbly on his feet. Extremely wobbly. However, Dean had remained almost glued to Cas’ side as soon as he began walking. Castiel walked around the entire house multiple times today, before plopping tiredly on his butt on the living room floor. Dean had figured he would be too tired to do anymore walking that day; after all he hadn’t moved for nearly three hours. Stupid! Stupid! How could you be so stupid?!

Castiel screamed loudly, once he was on the floor and the sound ripped its way through Dean’s chest and pierced right through his heart. Cas was crying! He was crying because I was too careless to pay attention!

Dean managed to get to Castiel’s side in record time, trying to calm and sooth the crying and screaming baby. Swallowing thickly, Dean scooped the small baby in his arms, as Castiel continued to scream and cry. On the inside, Dean was slowly beginning to panic, feeling himself becoming close to a full-blown panic attack. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, as Castiel’s heartbreaking cries of pain and fright. All because I couldn’t pay attention.

Dean felt his heart stomach and bile creep up his throat, when he noticed the cut on Castiel’s forehead with blood oozing slowly from the wound. Suddenly, Dean felt too hot and too cold all at once. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean cursed, feeling the panic creeping into his voice, making his voice sound higher than usual. “Shhh. Shhh, Cas. It’s okay, buddy. It’s okay. Shhh. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.” Dean whispered quietly, in an attempt to soothe the wounded baby. However, Cas was unfazed by Dean’s voice this time and continued to scream and cry.

Dean’s heart was hammering in his chest, like an erratic drum. He could hear his blood roaring in his ears, almost drowning out Castiel’s awful sobs. For a moment, Dean was frozen in his spot. He didn’t know what to do. What do I do? What do I do? Dean could feel the tears threatening to drip down his face when Castiel’s crying did not stop no matter what kind words Dean whispered to him. Suddenly, Dean stood shakily, with Castiel curled in his arms and snatched a towel from the counter. His stomach churned and Dean felt beyond sick, but he pressed the cloth to Castiel’s forehead to stop the bleeding.

“Oh god Cas, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry baby.” Dean croaked, trying to ignore the nausea in his stomach as he rocked his baby. “What do I do? I can’t call Bobby or Ellen, and then they’ll know I’m an awful parent! They’ll know I’m unfit to take care of you and take you from me! I can’t go without you Cas. I just…can’t buddy. I can’t.” Dean was aware that tears were actually falling down his face by now.

What do I do?

X.X.X.X

“Castiel Winchester?” Dean sprang to his feet, too jittery and consumed with worry to even sit still for very long. Luckily he’d only been sitting for maybe half an hour. The nurse waved Dean over (she was the same nurse that had carefully taken the crying Castiel from Dean). She held up her hand with a soft smile. “Before you ask, yes your son is fine. Castiel is just fine.” For the first time in what felt like hours, Dean could breathe with relief.

“H-He’s okay?”

The nurse smiled again. “Oh yes. He’ll just have a little bump, that’s all.”

“B-But there was a lot of blood!” Dean cried fearfully. However, the nurse only nodded sympathetically and led him back by grabbing his arm gently.

“Head wounds tend to bleed a lot, and look worse than he really is. He’s not bleeding anymore and he really didn’t lose much blood at all.” The nurse said softly. Dean swallowed and managed a shaky smile of relief. “He’s fine Mr. Winchester. Kids bump their heads all the time, so don’t be too harsh on yourself, alright? Kids are pretty tough you know, and by knowing his age, I would say Castiel hasn’t only recently kind of begun walking, right?”

Dean nodded.

“Exactly, so he is going to trip or fall or just be wobbly. I mean, after so many years you and I still trip or fall right?” The nurse asked with a soft smile. Dean chuckled weakly in agreement. “But the most important thing is that he is fine, although he is fussy because he seems to want his daddy right now.” She teased in a gentle tone. Dean had to smile a bit at that, happy that Castiel didn’t hate him for not paying attention. The nurse led Dean into the room he had entered with Castiel when they first arrived, before Dean was sent back in the waiting room. There on the examining table, sitting upright with a firm little pout on was Castiel. The twenty-month-old was squirming in a doctor’s hands, pouting adorably until his blue eyes caught Dean.

“Daddy!” Immediately his entire face lit up like a Christmas tree, and his little pudgy hands were reaching for Dean. A wide smile was on his face and Dean could focus on that rather than the large band aid on Castiel’s forehead.

“Hey there buddy.” Dean smiled warmly, reaching to take the baby in his arms. Castiel squealed happily and snuggled into Dean’s chest once he was in his father’s arms. “Were you a good boy for the doctors? Huh, did they make you feel better?” 

“Yea! Yea! Cassy muc’ bettew now!” Castiel nodded happily, curling even closer to his dad. “An’ daddy hewe too, so muc’ muc’ bettew!” Dean’s throat tightened and he felt as if a lump were stuck in his throat at Dean’s words. How can he still be happy with me after that? Instead he turned to the doctor.

“Thank you doc. Thank you so much for helping him.” He thanked the man desperately. Who merely chuckled and shook his head.

“It was no problem son. Besides it wasn’t a big deal. Castiel just took a small bump to the head, but he should be perfectly fine by tomorrow or the 26th. This kind of thing happens all the time, but you did the right thing coming here just in case.” The doctor explained gently. “Don’t worry too much kid. This type of thing happens to any parent. You aren’t the first and you certainly aren’t the last. Unfortunately, we can’t always protect our kids. Sometimes they get hurt and we can just help them through it.” The doctor smiled and nodded towards Dean, who could only nod back while he stroked Castiel’s brown locks back from his forehead.

Dean took a deep breath and nodded at the nurse and doctor, before giving his thanks. He thanked the two one more time before leaving to his car with Castiel. Castiel babbled the whole time to the car about what a good boy he had been, and that he had missed his daddy but luckily he daddy was here now to make everything better again.

Dean laughed lightly at Castiel’s attitude before buckling the kid in his seat, in the back bench of the car. Dean was even more careful as he drove through the snow, than he had ever been before.

Dean glanced often through the rear-view mirror at Castiel, to make sure he was alright and didn’t look upset or hurt. At one point, Castiel caught Dean’s eye and smiled brightly.

“Daddy and Cas otay!” He giggled from his seat. And finally Dean could laugh with him.

“Yeah, buddy. We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this was a prompt sent to me by the lovely garretelliot! Thank you for the great prompt and story to go with this! :) Again, anyone who wants to see a prompt or has one, you can send them in. I love to hear ideas for this little verse. It's my stree-free writing zone! Ha.


End file.
